Be okay for me, my sweet Rose deary
by Aegis-Story
Summary: A Two Shot. Ruby Rose feels alone in Beacon High with Weiss moved away, and Weiss feels the same. After a Skype call that reveals a lot, Weiss begins forming a plan. Modern day AU. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ruby's pencil flashed across the paper in quick precise movements, leaving light, grey lines in it's wake. She watched with growing pride as the image began to take shape, going from disconnected curves and straight lines to a rose bending gently in a breeze while hundreds of smaller flowers swayed along with it.

She sat back in her chair and sighed, her gaze turning to the alarm clock sitting on her dresser. **8:56. **Great, Weiss would be calling her anytime now. As much as she enjoyed talking to her long distance girlfriend, she wasn't in the best of moods tonight. She just hoped that Weiss wouldn't be able to pick up on that.

She jumped in her chair, startled, as Skype started ringing, notifying her of an incoming call. She lazily brushed her drawing equipment away and turned on her computer monitor, her other hand searching for the mouse that she had let fall to the ground earlier.

"Ruby? Can you hear me?" Weiss asked as soon as the call started.

"Yeah, I can hear you. Hi Weissy~!" Ruby sang in a cheery voice, admitting to herself that it wasn't all that hard to be happier when talking to her.

"Oh, good. I wasn't actually sure if I had the settings right or not." Weiss sighed, "How was your day, anyhow?" The words seemed like they were almost instinct to Weiss, who was sitting on the other end of the call in her bed, back against the wall with her laptop on her, well, lap.

"Oh, it was a day. School is kind of shitty, as always. I've gotta admit, I wish you didn't move. Its a lot more boring now." Ruby told her with a pout, feeling worse on the inside about it than she let on. There was Cardin and his group to bother with, all the other happy couples like Jaune and Pyrrha plaguing the halls with their lovey-dovey stuff, '_Hell, even Yang and Blake are annoying.'_ She thought to herself, a tad bitter.

Weiss smiled wistfully, her thoughts returning to Beacon High and the fond memories she had created there with the help of Ruby and friends. It had been a time in her life she had full heartedly enjoyed. "Mm. I kind of miss it there."

"Only kind of?" Ruby said quietly, not really hurt, knowing full well what Weiss meant. Still, for some reason she was looking for a reason to tell Weiss how she was really feeling and why.

"T-that wasn't what I meant! I miss it all the time! Especially you, you dolt." She said quickly, saying the word dolt with affection.

Ruby smiled faintly, secretly holding back tears. '_Why the hell do you gotta be so emotional right now, Rubes?' _She thought angrily to herself, referring to herself with the nickname Yang sometimes gave her. "Hehe, I know. So uhm, how about your day?"

Weiss opened her mouth and closed it shut again, catching herself before she want into a rant about her father, sister, her horrid mark on the test she had gotten and the fact that her mother had been diagnosed with cancer not that long ago. Ruby was her girlfriend and they both loved each other more than anything else on the face of the earth and Weiss knew that the brunette wouldn't mind listening to her problems.

But Ruby also had her own to deal with. Because of that reason, Weiss settled for saying meh.

"Meh..?" Ruby echoed dryly, obviously not buying it.

"Eh, you know. Just stuff. Father wants to move again because of work, but really, it isn't that bad." She told her, shrugging slightly. Ruby really didn't need to hear anymore than that she figured.

"I… Weiiiiss…" Ruby whined, her lip trembling as tears began to well up in her eyes, blurring her vision. "Weeeeeiiiiiiss!" She cried, shaking as she put her head down as the waterworks began.

"R-Ruby! What's wrong?!" Weiss asked, horrible concerned. She hated seeing Ruby cry. If Ruby was crying, something was seriously wrong.

"Nono, i-its alright!" She managed, wiping her eyes with her bare arm and looking back up at the screen with a forced smile, trying to look happy. The tears still streaming down her face proved it to be a facade. "Just feeling kind of s-silly tonight is all!"

"Listen here you imbecile! I'll not have you keeping things from me!" Weiss told her, her voice coming across both angry and hurt. Ruby was hurting and so was Weiss, for various reasons. "You're going to tell me whether you like it or not!"

"Weiss… I'm fine, I swear! I just really… I really miss you… You know? A-and Blake and Yang are so happy together… And J-Jaune and Pyrrha… Its not f-fair that you had to go, Weiss! Between that and everything else… I just…" Ruby trailed off as she began crying too hard to make comprehensible words.

Weiss watched with a breaking heart as Ruby fell apart thirteen hours away from her on the other side of a computer screen. "Ruby you dolt…" Weiss whispered, raising her hand up to her cheek as her own tears began to fall. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go, but it was happening. "Don't cry… Please. Ruby, I told you… It wouldn't be that long until I can come home. I've got to finish College and then I'll be there!"

"That's a year from now, Weiss. An entire year! I don't want to feel like this for an entire year… Its hard." Ruby muttered, her blurred gaze turning to her arm. Consciously she put her other hand overtop of the gauze she had wrapped around it.

"Ruby… Are you saying that you want to… To… B-break up?" Weiss asked, her voice cracking at the second last word.

"Nonononono!" Ruby cried, "No! Not now, not ever! I just... " Ruby half smiled in the cute way that always made Weiss blush, "I'm just saying… I'm silly is all." She repeated what she had said earlier, nervously giggling as she realized the trap she had just dropped herself into.

"Ruby… What do you mean?" Weiss asked quietly, noticing Ruby's arm. Her heart sunk as she considered the possibilities. She knew Ruby was troubled lately and not like herself, but would she have really gone that far?

Ruby shrugged, her tears beginning to dry up. "You know. Just, stuff. I did some things that silly people do!" She said cheerfully. It would have worked had it not been so out of context that Weiss knew Ruby was hiding something. That and the fact that Weiss already knew Ruby was hiding something.

"Ruby… I swear to god…" Weiss hissed, growing angry at herself and possibly even Ruby. She was almost certain of what hid under those bandages.

"Weiss… I uh… What?" Ruby asked sheepishly, fidgeting uncomfortable. She had worked hard to keep her emotions under control and now they had gotten her in trouble.

"You know what, Ruby! Show me your arm; no bandages!"

Ruby sighed, slowly unwrapping the arm off camera. She cringed at the ghastly sight, wondering if showing Weiss would be a good idea or not. '_She'll hate me if I do, she'll hate me if I don't. May as well." _

Ruby turned back to the camera, arm held up in clear view. Weiss let out a gasp, followed by a whimper. "R-Ruby… Why would you… No…" Weiss asked quietly, covering her mouth as her eyes took in the horrid sight of Ruby's mutilated forearm. In truth, Weiss could hardly find any spot on the arm that was unblemished by the deep, red gashes.

"I don't know, Weiss! It just happened! I couldn't help it; you weren't there and neither was anyone else! I had to…" Ruby shouted in defence, pulling her arm back out of view. Tears were now once again flowing freely down both of their faces.

"Ruby, stop it! Stop it right now! This isn't fair to anyone; not fair to Yang, your friends, your family… Not fair to me. I don't want to see you end up dead, Ruby." Weiss shook her head, trying to make sense of everything. "I really need you right now. Don't go…" She cried, clutching her blanket tightly in her balled of fists to keep her long nails from digging into her flesh.

"I… Weiss… I swear I didn't mean to… Weiss, talk to me. Please, just tell me anything! I don't care what it is, but give me something!"

"What do you want?! I have nothing to tell you; I've told you all that I can! Nothing else matters, Ruby; I need you! Thats it! Doing that… Cutting, will end up taking you away! I don't want to lose you to that, Ruby."

The two of them sat in agonizing silence, neither knowing what to do or how to feel. At this point, neither wanted to even be awake. Ruby sighed, calming herself. "You're right, Weiss. I… I made a mistake and did something stupid. But I love you and I need you to. Which is why a year from now, when we finally meet up again… I'm going to never let you leave so this never happens again. I swear it!"

Weiss shook her head, smiling despite herself. Ruby, even during a time like this, was so full of energy and fight; if you thought about, even the wounds on her arm was the sign of a fight, a struggle to stay alive and keep on fighting. "Yeah… Ruby, promise me you won't ever do that again and I'll make sure you don't ever have the urge to do it."

"I promise, Weiss. I swear it. This… Oh!" Ruby paused and grabbed the drawing of the white rose, displaying it on the camera. "I thought it kind of reminded me of us." She said sheepishly, hiding behind the paper to conceal her bright red blush.

Weiss smiled, nodding in agreement. "It kind of does. And thank you, Ruby, you dolt. I love you too, by the way~." Weiss sang lightly, feeling better despite the knowledge of what Ruby had done to herself. She had a plan working in her head to make sure she'd be there next time.

"Mhmm…" Ruby managed, embarrassed and awkward. "Could you uh, maybe… Sing that song you wrote?"

Weiss instantly started singing Mirror Mirror, her voice hauntingly beautiful as she sang the soft lyrics to Ruby. By the time she had finished Ruby had fallen asleep leaning on the desk, her elbow propped on the keyboard.

"Mm. Night, dolt. I love you. See you soon." Weiss whispered, ending the call.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being... Two days late? *sigh*... Anyhow, this first part is dedicated to a friend. Just saying. Be okay, mate. Secondly, in spirit of One Shot Saturday and the fact that I missed it tbh... I'm going to make this a Two Shot instead, hopefully posting part 2 on Saturday. .\**


	2. A note thing to my readers

**_So, to start with, sorry..._**

Today happens to be Saturday, which I planned to use to finish of this Two Shot here. However, through not getting any damn sleep last night thanks to having difficulties with my game project thing, I didn't get up until like, 12 my time. It's 3:30 now. Still got a headache.

So I plan to just, you know, give my brain a break and take it easy. I've been nonstop on the go with this project, scholl stuff and my writing that I haven't had a pause in a while. Today is the day I sit down and play some Hearthstone. I'll have that chapter posted tomorrow or the day after. Once again, my apologies.


	3. Chapter 2

Ruby lay in silence on her bed, staring up at the grey ceiling. The day was still early with the sun only now breaking, shining a pale light in through her open window. She hadn't slept at all that night. Like every other night for the last few days, sleep had avoided her for the most part, only offering her a few hours here and there.

She missed Weiss. Missed her more than she ever could remember missing her. It had been almost a week, now. The last time they had spoken to each other was a week ago. It had left her anxious, worried, and depressed. She was so lifeless that one could honestly mistake her for being so.

"Ruby?" Yang called from behind the bedroom door, her voice heavy with concern. It wasn't any secret that Ruby wasn't at her best. She hadn't been for a long time.

"I'm busy, Yang." Ruby answered, rolling over and grabbing a textbook lying beside her pillow. Just in case Yang walked in at least it would look like she was doing something.

"You haven't come out of that room in days. Seriously. I've had to bring your food up to you!" She complained. It was true, though; Ruby wouldn't even leave the room for food.

"Ugh. Yang, what do you want?" Ruby asked her, annoyed by the intrusion of her older sister. If it had been anyone else she would have ignored them. Yang was a different story, though.

The door clicked open and Yang entered the room, still dressed in her PJs. Her lilac eyes were uncharacteristically worried for the care free blonde. "I want my sister."

Ruby's heart ached just a little more. Her arms felt a little weaker and her head a little heavier. "Yeah… I want someone too." She mumbled. The confession was no shock to Yang who already knew that Weiss' leaving had taken a toll on the poor girl.

"Its only another year though, right? Come on. I had to spend half a year without Blake once." Yang reminded her.

"Except you knew one hundred percent she'd actually be coming back." Ruby snapped, angry tears building up in her eyes. The anger wasn't entirely directed at Yang, although it came across that way.

Yang nodded slowly, admitting that Ruby was correct. For all they knew, Weiss may not be coming back. "Well, she said she'd do everything possible to get back here, right? Besides, Ruby, you're still pretty young-"

"And?" Ruby cut her off, her voice dangerously quiet. Yang was about to enter very hostile territory if she didn't drop that train of thought.

"You're still pretty young," Yang continued, sounding a little more cautious. "Do you really want to spend a year of it doing nothing because you miss some… Er, Weiss?" Yang corrected herself, deciding not to refer to Ruby's girlfriend as some girl, even if that was how the blonde saw her. In time, they would end. Probably before the end of this year.

"I want to spend this year with her. And the next, and the next and then every other year after that." Ruby cried, squeezing her eyes shut as tears began to fall ever faster. "Except I may never see her again!"

Ruby felt herself pulled into a hug and kept her arms pressed up against her chest. "She'll be back for you, Ruby." Yang assured her. Ruby wished she could believe her. She truly wanted to, to believe that her Weiss would be back.

But nothing, absolutely nothing save the girl actually showing up at her doorstep would convince her. And so she simply cried in Yang's arms, unable to do anything else.

The minutes passed by with Yang unsuccessfully trying to soothe her younger sister. After some time of trying, the blonde glanced at the local alarm clock and sighed. "Ruby, I'm gonna be late. I gotta go, mkay?"

Ruby braced herself as Yang let go of her. Without her older sister's arms around her she felt that much more vulnerable. For a bit she had been able to find solace in that embrace. Now it was gone. "Right. I guess I'll just go back to my studying."

"Or, you could try attending school for once." Ruby shot her sister a glare so Yang decided not to press the matter. "Fine, alright. Just be okay, alright?"

"I will be." Ruby assured her, forcing a faint smile. Yang hugged her once more and then left in a hurry, shutting the door behind her. Ruby sighed and turned her attention back to the textbook for reasons unkown to her. It wasn't like she had any intentions of learning from it.

_Ding. _

Ruby perked up at the sound of her phone's monotone voice alerting her of a text. In a flurry of tangled limbs she scrambled from her bed to her desk, snatching her phone up. Her heart beat a thousand beats a second. Did she dare hope? It had been so long since she had heard from her…

_Hey, Ruby. When I get home from school, we should go out for supper tonight. Sound cool? _

Ruby's heart fell. It wasn't Weiss; it was Yang. Her older sister had a way of not quitting. The blonde was actually starting to annoy her. Still, maybe if she agreed Yang would leave her alone.

With a loud sigh of regret Ruby replied with "k". That was it. She had sealed the deal. She put the phone down and stepped herself in front of her closet door mirror, groaning at her appearance. She wasn't too far gone to not care about how she looked.

She found herself a pair of black jeans with holes in the legs, a black shirt with red stripes and a red sweater. First she'd shower, though. Her hair was an absolute mess.

She crossed the empty hallway outside her room into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. It took her no time in undressing out of her clothes and hopping into the scalding hot shower she had started. She was no fan of cold water.

Underneath the shower head, water cascading around her in heavy streams, Ruby missed Weiss that much more. The water reminded her of rain.

* * *

><p>Ruby had just finished her guitar practice. She was a natural, far surpassing her fellow guitarists. She enjoyed it almost as much as she did drawing. There wasn't really much for her to do now, though. Other than go home.<p>

However, she'd come across an unexpected problem. Outside the rain was heavy, making the idea of taking her electric out there with her a stupid idea. So she had waited in the hallway for a little longer, playing chords quietly as she waited for the downpour to stop.

Half an hour passed by as the rain showed no signs of stopping and Ruby began to consider buying a cab. It wouldn't cost her much, but she hated spending money when she could just wait longer.

Then the door had opened. Ruby looked up from her spot on the floor to see who the new arrival was. To her great surprise it was Weiss Schnee, drenched and shivering. Her mascara was runny and her hair matted and grey, wet strands hanging in front of her face and dripping. Her expression was one of misery.

Still, Ruby couldn't help her blush. No matter what, Weiss was breathtakingly beautiful in the eye's of the brunette. Even when she looked like she did.

"H-hi Weiss!" Ruby stammered, shocked. She had no idea her newest friend and crush played guitar.

Weiss froze and set her gaze on Ruby, her face distorting into an expression of horror. "Ruby! W-what? I was… I'm… Er…" Weiss stammered, to Ruby's great amusement. It was fun to see the girl who was usually so collected and calm so shaken up.

"I had no idea you played guitar!" Ruby said, excited. Weiss groaned in response, spreading her arms out. Ruby couldn't help but giggle at how distressed Weiss looked.

"It really isn't that funny, you dolt." Weiss whined, peeling the white coat off of her body. "Also, I don't play guitar."

Ruby was shocked. Weiss passed her the coat and Ruby shook it, spraying water all over the place. She handed it back to the drenched girl, who slung it over a coat rack. "So then why are you here?" Ruby finally asked.

"Yang told me you were here." Weiss huffed in response, rubbing her arms which her covered in goosebumps. "I was planning on catching you before your session was over, but I guess I missed it."

Ruby was stunned. Weiss and her had become pretty good friends in the short time they had known each other, sure, but she had never expected her to want to come here and listen to her play her guitar. "O-oh. Uh, thanks. I think." Ruby cursed in her head, realizing how red her face must be. She could feel it burning up.

Weiss nodded, her own cheeks taking on a red-ish tint. The two girls stood in silence, neither sure how to proceed.

"So, why'd you wanna hear me?" Ruby finally asked in a murmur, turning her attention to her guitar. Her face was as bright as a cherry.

"I kinda wanted to see you. I haven't seen you much in the last few days." Weiss confessed, her voice tiny and quiet. Ruby noted that Weiss was shivering.

"I didn't realize you missed me! Awww, Weiss, thats sweet!" Ruby giggled, slipping out of her red sweater.

"W-w-what?" Weiss stuttered, trying to brush her hair into place with her hand.

"Sweet~" Ruby sang, tossing the sweater at Weiss. The older girl jumped when it fell over her head from behind, having turned away from Ruby in order to hide her own face.

Ruby giggled again. "Put it on; I've been wearing it, so it'll be warm."

Weiss muttered something incomprehensible and put it on, her shivering stopping as she did. "What are you gonna wear, though?"

Ruby shrugged, her gaze turning to Weiss' soaked coat. "I can wear that." She stated, gaining a disapproving look from Weiss.

"You'll freeze. Its soaked and that rain outside is icy cold."

"Meh. I can handle the cold." Ruby assured her, snatching the coat from the rack. She didn't show it but the wetness really did irk her. Still, she put it on without complaint.

Weiss smiled gratefully. "Alright then. So, what are we doing?"

Ruby leaned against the wall behind her, her mind all in a flury. Above anything else, she wanted to hug Weiss. "I mean, I was gonna wait for the rain to stop and head home… But I could always leave it here for the day and we could head somewhere now?" Ruby suggest hopefully.

"You wanna freeze some more?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Eh… I mean, at least we'd be freezing together, right? I mean, it isn't like we can do anything here." Ruby stated, cursing her inability to be smooth.

Weiss stared silently. "You're a dolt, Ruby." Weiss sighed, not overly objected to the idea. She'd come to see Ruby. She didn't care too much what they did.

"So is that a yes?" Ruby asked excitedly, absently peeling the wet coat sleeve off of her arm.

"I suppose." Weiss muttered, drawing Ruby's sweater tighter around her at the thought of going back out there.

"Sweet! So, we could go to an arcade, a library, a mall-"

"Or we could go to your place?" Weiss suggested, causing Ruby to choke on her words.

"O-or we could do that!" Ruby agreed full heartedly, rushing to open the door for Weiss. "Shall we?" she asked in the most formal voice she could muster, causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

"Lets go, then." Weiss muttered, hiding her blush in the hood of Ruby's sweater. It was warm and smelt of rose scented perfume.

The duo stepped out into the rain and instantly began to get soaked. Weiss groaned as the warmth of the sweater began to do little to keep the chill in the air out of her. She glanced over to Ruby. The brunette had her hands shoved deep into the coat pockets as she jutted her jaw out. It was as if she was refusing to feel cold. Still, the younger girl's slight shivering gave it off. "Ruby, are you sure you want to wear the coat?"

Ruby looked at Weiss, her face showing grim determination. "I'm not cold. I said I'd wear it, so I am. Lets get going before we get cold though, okay?" Weiss nodded at the suggestion, feeling bad about Ruby's current situation. Still, Weiss was sure she wouldn't be able to persuade the girl so she didn't try.

The two walked swiftly with Ruby in the lead. Both girls were okay with that arrangement, neither wanted to let the other see her blush. Weiss was worried if she may have come on too fast and Ruby was scared about having her crush in her house.

As they reached the end of their journey, both were extremely cold and wet. Yet neither was overly miserable. Ruby lead Weiss up the driveway to the front porch, pausing at the door. "Ruby?" Weiss asked, wondering what had stopped her.

"Weiss… The door is locked." Ruby muttered, slamming her head on the door.

"R-Ruby! Why don't you just unlock it?"

"I uh, don't have the house keys."

Weiss stood silent, the cold becoming ever more apparent. Even so… "You're a dolt, Ruby." Weiss giggled, somehow finding the situation amusing. And maybe even relieving. And a little of something else.

Ruby turned around, embarrassed. "S-sorry… Don't laugh!"

"How did you get locked out of your own house?" Weiss asked, moving closer. She was frozen to the bone and the door of the house hid warmth behind itself.

"Because I'm a dolt." Ruby sighed. "And no one would be home right now, either."

"Nice one." Weiss joked, her eyes settling on Ruby's for some reason. Those vibrant orbs were extremely hypnotizing.

"Mm. I try~" Ruby sang weakly, smiling. Over Weiss' shoulder she could see the rain still pouring. Her face went red again as she thought the scene was romantic.

"Ruby, I'm freezing." Weiss finally admitted, balling her hands in the sleeves of her sweater. Ruby answered by enveloping Weiss in a tight hug, wrapping her arms around Weiss' neck. Weiss was startled and uncomfortable at first with Ruby's grinning face so close to her's. It wore off into nervousness as Weiss became extremely conscious about her current appearance. "R-Ruby, you better not laugh!" Weiss warned her as sternly as possible, keeping her arms pinned to her sides.

Ruby was silent, her hands trembling behind Weiss' neck. She wanted to do it so bad, but she didn't know how the Weiss would react. What if she wasn't into that sort of thing? "I-I wont…" She assured Weiss, her voice quiet.

Weiss herself was conflicted just the same. She could feel Ruby's breath against her face, that was how close they were. All it would take is one quick movement, one final decision. In the end, all that would happen would be some awkwardness if it didn't work out. Ruby was an understanding girl, right? She'd be able to laugh about it.

Before Weiss made up her mind, Ruby made the first move. She pressed her rain soaked lips to Weiss'. It was awkward and clumsy at first, and Weiss didn't know how to respond for a moment. Then, sudden relief and excitement took over. Weiss fell into the kiss with Ruby, their lips working together.

Ruby pushed Weiss' hood back and cupped the slightly older girl's face in her hands, ignoring how shaky they were. Weiss tentatively placed her hands on Ruby's hips in response. The two stood there enwrapped in each other's tongues, neither thinking about parting.

Ruby let out a squeak, slightly hopping in happiness. Weiss couldn't help but smile, causing the kiss to break. "Weiiiiiis!" Ruby squealed, hugging her tight.

* * *

><p>Weiss smiled fondly, also thinking about their first kiss. In the seat beside her was a pile of extra luggage. Her attention turned to the taxi driver as he stopped the cab. "Miss Schnee, we're here." He informed her.<p>

"My thanks. How much?"

"Just give me fifty. I don't care too much about an extra dollar." He muttered, obviously eager to get going. Weiss nodded and passed him a sixty. When he looked at her questioningly, she only said "I have a lot of bags".

When the two of them had hauled all of the bags up to the front door the taxi driver had left, bidding Weiss goodbye. "Be okay for me, Ruby. Please." Weiss muttered, knocking lightly on the door.

Ruby was just getting out of the shower when she heard the knock on her door. "Gah!" She said out loud, annoyed. She could always ignore it, and that was what she planned on doing until the knocker started again, this time louder and more persistent. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She called, rushing down the stairs. It was probably just another salesman looking to make a sale with some trashy product.

When she opened the door she almost fell over.

"Hi Ruby." Weiss said, her eye's watering. Ruby stood in the door, her mouth wide open in disbelief.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby asked weakly, reaching out to touch the girl's face to make sure she was actually seeing this. When her hand came in contact with Weiss' smooth, pale skin, Ruby's tears fell freely. "Weiss…" She whispered, steadying herself.

"I've missed you…" Weiss told her, her own tears falling. The two spent one more second looking at each other before falling into an embrace, both unable to control the tears that were falling.

"I was worried you… I didn't know if I'd…" Ruby tried, finding it impossible to finish a sentence. Weiss held her close, lifting her chin so that she could see Ruby's face.

"Ruby, I'll always be here for you. I'll always make sure my rose is okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: below is a sort of different note than I usually leave. Basically explains what this chapter means to me and the change of direction I went with it and why. Read at your own discretion. <strong>

_So, basically, over the last little while (and today, even) I've seen love fall apart more times than I thought possible. Even some really strong love. It surprises me how fast it can just... die. _

_I had it planned to kill the love in this story. The way I looked at it, love simply couldn't exist with everything else. It's too frail. But really, I think I was wrong. See, love is weak and frail because it requires the will of more than just one for it too hold. If both are pouring their strength into it, love will last._

_Gosh, this sounds cheesy to me. Honestly though. Its why I respect Long Distance. Now, I'm gonna let you guys in on an interesting secret. _

_Weiss was originally going to die on her way to Ruby's in a car accident. Now, in this story, Weiss was supposed to symbolize the love dying while Ruby symbolized the hurt and pain surviving. _

_Then I watched someone elses relationship get ruined in mere minutes. It was a little too much for me. So I wrote this last chapter so I could possibly look back at it and read it every now and then just to remind myself that yes, love can actually exist. Without the belief one can become very lonely. _

**So yeah! Sorry about that. Please note I suck at getting things like that to come across the way I want them to. I don't know why. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
